Final Fantasy: The Alternate Episode
by Drugalore X0
Summary: A Final FantasyStar Wars cross-over. A run away Jedi lands on Spira, and things began to change for Yuna and company. If you read, please take time to review.


"What kind of life can we find there?" The young man stared out the window of his Star ship, and looked upon a small planet, water covered most of its surface; the only landmasses were islands.

"Humans sir, I can't get a reading on the exact population, the Republic has no records of it."

"Hmmm…a planet that the republic hasn't even seen? Does it have a name?"

"Not one that I can pull up here, there's not much that I can find out from up here."

"Set her down then. There, that island there, land in the jungles."

"Yessir." The navigator quickly started making the preparations for landing.

Drake Holloway made his way to his quarters to gather his equipment, which consisted of his light saber, a few med kits and battle stimulants, and a side arm. He knew nothing about this planet, yet something drew him to it. There was a strange glow about it, it seemed as if he was the only one who saw it but he knew that the force had brought him here. He heard the ships hyper drive hum and he knew that they were about to commence entry into the atmosphere.

The ship was equipped with the best heat shields available so entry was very smooth, except for a few slight jerks. He looked out the window that was in his quarters and saw the lush landscape below him. The ship veered for the jungle and he got ready to leave. He walked down the large hallway that connected the living area to the bridge. He paused in front of one door and knocked loudly.

"Snake! What the hell is taking you so damn long?"

"I'm coming dammit! Just give me a minute!"

The door slid open in front of him and before him stood David Pliskin, or Snake as he preferred to be called. Drake had dragged his real name out of him after knowing him for 6 years. They studied at the academy together, Snake never finished his time there and Drake was still unclear as to why, he just disappeared one night. They met back up again on Tattooine, where Snake was apparently caught trying to assassinate a very important Hutt. Drake posted bail for him, and they fled the planet. Snake followed him ever since. Snake was a master at stealth, even when he was at the academy he was adept at not being noticed, even when he was in plain sight. He never drew much attention from anybody, and for him that was a blessing. He was always stealing food from the kitchen and screwing other students over when ever possible. Maybe that's why he wasn't cut out for the life of a Jedi.

Then again, neither was Drake, the council had always spoken of him as being too "free spirited and rebellious". He never really understood that, he just didn't like people ordering him around. So when he became a Jedi Knight, he too fled the order and started a new life. He was able to earn quite a few credits by acting as a collector for a mob boss on Coruscant. He struck it big when a rival gang attacked his boss's base. During the confusion, him and a modest crew were able to make away with the bosses starship. That was the ship that carried him here and a few other places as well.

The two walked side by side to the exit of the ship, the ramp came down, and they stepped out into the humid jungle. All seemed normal, various animals were making noises and several hundred birds had flown away at their arrival. His comm link rang and he answered.

"There's a settlement not too far away from here, about 3 miles to the north east."

The voice belonged to Atticus, by far the smartest man on the ship. Like Snake, Atticus was not his real name, though he never found out what his real name was, and why the hell, out of all names he chose Atticus. However odd the name, he was a genius in almost every subject, he knew about electronics, mechanics, computers and navigation. He saved Drakes ass on a daily basis, and he was a damn good cook too. Drake and Snake started off in the direction of the settlement, hoping that they would find pleasant results.


End file.
